Oliver Queen
Oliver Queen is a millionaire hailing from Star City and the vigilante known as The Arrow. PRE-CONVERGENCE Early Life After years crusading to protect his city, he retired his hood and left Starling City to travel with his friend and then-lover Felicity Smoak. Tragically, she was soon thereafter killed by the mad game hunter Blake Reed, prompting him to return to his previous lifestyle. As revealed in Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, Canary Season 1 In Big Game, he viciously hunts down Reed and is almost killed during a duel with him. However, he is "saved" by the HIVE operative Beau Brummel who was sent to assassinate both Reed and Oliver. He later has sex with Laurel Lance and collapses in her apartment from the neurotoxin-laced bullet with which Brummel shot him. In the dreamscape presented in What Might Have Been (where he and Slade Wilson were rescued after the Feyers operation in 2008), he and Laurel are married and expecting their first child, with Slade on his personal security detail along with John Diggle. The Queen-Lance extended family is hiding out at Queen Manor after an earthquake has destroyed Star City. He is eventually "murdered" by "Damien Darhk", his mind's chosen personification of the toxin, while Laurel is giving birth to their child. Laurel is by his side once he comes out of the coma, where he resolves to her to be a better man. Laurel seems accepting but cuts their conversation short to tend to her hospitalized father. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In What Comes Next?, In The Mess I Made, In Losing Your Memory, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, THE CONVERGENCE Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In Three Musketeers, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 4 In From a Certain Point of View, In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Orwellian, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 2 In Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It, In Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, In Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, Personality Trivia * Episode Absences In Canary Season 1, Oliver does not appear in 2 episodes: * Satisfied * Counting Bodies Like Sheep In Canary Season 2, Oliver does not appear in 3 episodes: * Arrangements * Canary Black * Nothing Personal In Canary Season 3, Oliver does not appear in 3 episodes: * Differences * Daughters of the House of Zod * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Oliver does not appear in 5 episodes: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell * Affairs * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few Appearances * 69/69 (Arrow) * 29/50 (Canary) * 3/114 (Birds of Prey) * 101 (Total) (Canary S1) (9/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (7/10) * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * Losing Your Memory * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City Convergence Appearances (Canary S3) (8/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (5/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S2) (3/15) * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It (dreams) * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past (hallucinations) * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love (flashbacks & spirit) Category:Humans Category:Canary Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Doppelgangers Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Main Characters